how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Slapsgiving 2: Revenge of the Slap
Recap Future Ted describes the Thanksgiving of 2009, when Lily and Marshall invited the gang over to their apartment for dinner. Marshall had picked out a wonderful turkey, but had left it in the cab. Robin and Ted pick it up at the Port Authority, and in gratitude, Marshall bequeaths one of his slap bet slaps to them, on the condition they slap before sundown and decide amongst themselves who gets to slap Barney. Lily's estranged father, Mickey shows up. Divorced from Lily's mother, Mickey had been living in his parents' (Lily's grandparents) basement, trying to develop his strange board game ideas and taking advantage of his father's generosity. Marshall describes the look he saw in Lily's eyes at that moment, calling it the "you're dead to me" look. She had used the look on other people for trivial reasons, but she had not spoken to or of her father for three years. Marshall, who is used to a close-knit family (he teleconferences with them for Sunday dinner), tries to convince Lily to allow her father to have dinner with them. She stubbornly refuses, but Marshall invites him in anyway, only to see Lily walk out the door. As they sit and wait for Lily to return, they play one of Mickey's unsuccessful games, "Diseases." After a part of the game sprays lead paint and horse bile all over the turkey, Marshall kicks him out and looks for Lily. He finds her at Mr. Park's bodega, a man she had given her "you're dead to me" look. While she waited at the counter, hoping to avoid Mr. Park, she found out that he had died, which makes her depressed. Realizing what it would mean if her father died without seeing him again, they return to have Thanksgiving dinner together, inadvertently upsetting Mr. Park's widow. Meanwhile, Ted and Robin playfully argue about who should slap Barney, begging off the honor to each other, but quickly start arguing seriously. Barney tries to extend the argument (to pass the deadline of sundown), frightened of the prospect of being tied to a chair and slapped. Eventually, Robin gifts the slap to Ted, praising his growth since being left at the altar. Ted gifts the slap to Robin, as closure to her relationship with Barney. Robin gifts the slap to Mickey as a welcome to the gang. Mickey gifts the slap to Lily as an apology for his absentee parenting. Lily can't bring herself to slap Barney, and Marshall explains that he gave out the slap to bring everyone together. A nerve-wracked Barney is released from the chair, but before he can sit down to dinner, Marshall slaps him in the face proclaiming, "That's four!". As a postscript, a commercial is shown of Mickey's new board game, Slap Bet, recreating the gang's tradition of slaps as a family game. Continuity *In the episode , Barney loses a slap bet to Marshall, allowing Marshall to slap him Five Times at any time. The first slap occured in , the second in , the third in , and the fourth occured in this episode. The final slap has yet to occur. *The song Marshall created for Slapsgiving, You Just Got Slapped, is used for the Slap Bet game commercial. *Lily said "yousonofabitch" in the same manner as she and Barney did in the episode . *The "you're dead to me" look was again referenced in . Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-03h39m21s149.png|Marshall kisses the turkey they plan to eat. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-03h41m19s52.png|Lily's father, Mickey, arrives unannounced. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-03h44m09s215.png|Lily gives her "You're dead to me" look. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-03h50m43s49.png|Marshall uses his fourth slap on Barney. :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Slapsgiving 2: Revenge of the Slap images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Mickey claims that he wasn't even invited to the wedding. At the time, he was already 'dead to her'. But in she explains that she had to have the harp player at the wedding because Lily's father owed her a favor. Allusions and Outside References *Robin calls Ted Eric Slapton of slaps, in reference to musician Eric Clapton. *Lily's "You're Dead To Me" look, which vaporizes subjects under her glaring eyes, is a homage to Alyson Hannigan's Buffy the Vampire Slayer character Willow, specifically Dark Willow. *The scene in which Barney delays his slap by digging into Robin's psyche is very similar to a scene between Clarice and Dr Lector in The Silence of the Lambs. *The title of the episode is a reference to Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen. Ted, Marshall, and Barney are also very big Star Wars fans. Music Other Notes *An alternate title for this episode was "Lily's Dad", but the title was changed before airing.CBS Press Release *International Airdate: Australia: April 15, 2010 on Channel 7; United Kingdom: July 22, 2010 on E4. Guests * - Mickey Aldrin * - Rita Aldrin *Jack Walsh - Morris Aldrin * - Marvin Eriksen Sr. * - Judy Eriksen *Robert Michael Ryan - Marvin Eriksen Jr. *Ned Rolsma - Marcus Eriksen *Greg Lewis - Mr. Ossias *Charles Rahi Chun - Mr. Park Reception Donna Bowman of the AV Club rated the episode as B, saying the episode set itself up for failure by attempting to be a sequel to Slapsgiving, one of the most popular episodes of the show.http://www.avclub.com/articles/slapsgiving-2-revenge-of-the-slap,35720/ Brian Zoromski of IGN gave the episode 8 out of 10.http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/104/1049555p1.html References External Links * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Holiday episodes